


Two Scenes at Santana's Pool Party: The Fairy Godfather

by stripped, tryslora



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripped/pseuds/stripped, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just funny how things change, it's funny how much Puck likes it, taking care of people. Like this is the right thing for him to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Scenes at Santana's Pool Party: The Fairy Godfather

It's almost time for school to start up again, so Santana invites everyone over to her pool for one last big blowout of a party. Last year, everyone meant the Cheerios and the football team. This year it means Glee and some of their other friends. Puck thinks it's funny how things change. Like the big fight he had with Quinn just after regionals, when he wanted to know who adopted Beth, and she didn't.

Puck knows now that he might not be able to do right by his daughter, but he could start to do right by his friends. And these people are strangely enough the truest friends he's got. So he's been protecting them. Taking care of them. Cracking heads when they're idiots, which they always are.

It's not just funny how things change, it's funny how much Puck likes it, taking care of people. Like this is the right thing for him to do.

Santana has one of those pools with the fake cliff at one end and a waterfall pouring out. Puck finally finds Kurt there, sitting on top of it as if it were real, knees drawn up and arms looped around them as he peers down at the rest of Glee club, and their other friends, frolicking in the pool. It's a cool spot, Puck has to admit, able to see everyone but being mostly hidden from below at the same time.

"Sulking?" he asks as he wedges himself in next to Kurt.

"No." Kurt sighs, a heavy wistful sound that's laden with drama. "Pouting." Because there's a difference, and one is far cuter than the other.

"Yeah, well, ever think maybe he wasn't worth it?" Puck doesn't have to ask who Kurt's looking at; everybody already knows. But then, anything with Kurt is larger than life and the boy wears his heart on his sleeve. Puck had vaguely considered kicking Finn's ass when Finn actually somehow, some way, got involved with Kurt. He didn't get why Finn did it, except maybe it was irresistible knowing someone wanted you that badly and was just across the room. But he was pissed as all hell when Finn went and dumped Kurt after just a month, and he'd made sure Finn knew, because Puck takes care of his friends, and Kurt was one of those now.

"Oh, he was worth it," Kurt sighs again. "Those pecs. Those abs. That height. He's amazingly flexible for someone so musclebound. Do you know what it's like, knowing he's just a few feet away in his bed every night? And now, look at him."

They both look over the edge to where Quinn sits on the edge of the pool and Finn reaches up and grabs her, pulling her in and tossing her as she laughs. Puck wants to feel bitter, or angry, but he doesn't. He let Quinn go long before she took up with Finn again.

"He doesn't even _know_," Kurt says bitterly. "It was just fun for him. A lark. A silly little chance to get something in the dark and now he's got Quinn and he doesn't even get that he broke my heart." Another heavy sigh as his chin settles on his arms over his knees. "Do you think that when she's--" he lets the words fall delicately into the nowhere space, as if saying them is just too much, "do you think he thinks of me then?"

For one, Puck doesn't think Quinn does any of those things anymore. Ever. Until she's married. For two, Puck doesn't think Finn ever realized exactly how much Kurt thought of him, even though he said he did. He doesn't know how Finn rationalizes what he did, and he doesn't want the details. Doesn't even want to think about the details. So he just shrugs, noncommital. "Maybe? I don't know."

Kurt realizes then that Puck must have gone out of his way to find him, to climb up here and sit with him in this corner. "What's going on? What do you want?" His gaze narrows. "Not--"

"Ew. God no. Unless you've found a way to turn yourself into a hot Jewish chick, you aren't getting near the jewels." Puck shoves at him, but it's teasing despite the roughness. "Nah, I've brought someone I want you to meet."

"I don't want to meet anyone." Kurt wants to sit and pine over Finn, the love of his life, the crush he'll never really forget. The pain is as bright as the love, and as long as he can touch it like a loose tooth, wiggling it about, he can remember the good bits too. Can daydream that even though they've gone separate ways, there might be a chance to start over again someday.

"That's too bad." Puck looks down again, cataloguing the Glee kids but also picking out some of the others. Like Becky, from Cheerios. Or Casey, Brittany's little brother who's just starting high school this fall. Then there's Daniel. Puck starts to smirk. "Near as I can tell, you like your boys big, dumb, and good with a football. Sound about right?"

Kurt gives him a narrow-eyed look. "Are you sure you're not trying to build a case for yourself? Because if you are, it's not working."

Puck's hand falls on Kurt's shoulder, and he grips his chin with his other hand, twisting his head so he's not looking at Finn anymore. The boy in his line of sight is tall, and a bit thinner than Finn, but whipcord muscles whisper and move as the boy stretches, then dives into the pool with a tuck and roll.

Kurt sniffs. "Hmph. What of it?"

"Meet Daniel Puckerman. My cousin. He's going into his junior year, has a birthday two days off of mine, and lives three towns over." Puck grins. "And he is gayer than than a production of The Birdcage." He waits for it then, watching Kurt's expression as it shifts from annoyed to calculating curiosity.

"Oh, now that's a tight end," Kurt murmurs happily.

"Running back, actually," Pucks says, but Kurt isn't listening.

"Right, right, whatever." Kurt pats Puck's shoulder as he pushes himself to stand so he can start to climb back down. "If you'll excuse me, I do believe I have to go dive in."

Puck leans out as Kurt disappears, making himself visible. A sharp whistle and Daniel looks up. Puck gives him a thumbs up and points to where he can see Kurt emerging. It's not like he just did this for Kurt. Handy that Daniel happens to like the swishy ones, and Puck happens to know one of the swishiest. Ought to be a match made in heaven.

Or at least a good way for the rest of them to spend the rest of the summer.

Kurt stops at the edge of the pool, clearing his throat, and Daniel looks over. That's all it takes.

Puck's work here is done.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is the first of two fics written as a part of a mix challenge on glee_fans on Dreamwidth. The songs for this piece are listed below.
> 
> Songs:  
> 1\. Teenagers -- Hayley Williams  
> _But I think I can forget you_  
> Ignore the fact that we sleep  
> No more than three feet apart  
> I feel you now
> 
> 2\. You Oughta Know -- The Killing Moon  
> _Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me_  
> And I'm not gonna fade  
> As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
> And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
> I hope you feel it...well can you feel it
> 
> 3\. Separate Ways -- A Skylit Drive  
> _If you must go, I wish you love_  
> You'll never walk alone  
> Take care my love  
> Miss you love
> 
> 4\. I Can See Clearly Now -- Screeching Weasel  
> _I can see clearly now the rain is gone_  
> I can see all obsticals in my way  
> Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind  
> It's gonna be a bright sunshiney day  
> I think I can make it now the rain is gone  
> All of the bad feelings have dissapeared  
> Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind  
> It's gonna be a bright sunshiney day
> 
> 5\. Blow Your Mind -- Jesse McCartney  
> _I've been watchin' you_  
> Can't believe just what I'm seeing  
> You've been watching me  
> Yea baby, better believe it  
> If you wanna dance  
> Here's your chance to make it right  
> If you want romance  
> Baby I'll take you home tonight
> 
> [Sept 3, 2017] Once upon a time I had two completely separate identities online, for a variety of reasons, most of which had to do with needing a place where I could privately talk to the world. Except the private talking identity also became a fic writing identity, and yes, it's taken me this long to figure out that I can close out the private parts and link the fic parts to my usual self online. So hi. I'm also tryslora.


End file.
